


What Used to Be

by Nievia



Series: Reaper76 Week 2017 [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: And then it's all downhill from there., Angst, Blackwatch Reyes, Decay, Gabe is nervous to propose, History, History/Decay, Jack thinks it's cute, Jealousy, Kissing, Lonely Old Men, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Past Relationship(s), Post-Fall of Overwatch, Pre-Fall of Overwatch, Present Relationship(s), Reaper76 Week 2017, Strike-Commander Morrison, Unhappy Ending, sad dads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 17:13:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9334736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nievia/pseuds/Nievia
Summary: What used to be between Jack Morrison and Gabriel Reyes is no longer. Three different stages in their relationship display how it was and how it devolved into the hatred and tension it is now.For Reaper76 Week 2017





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm very excited to be posting day 1 of Reaper76 Week 2017, the prompt being "history/decay".  
> This was fun to write, and my beta reader hated me while she was reading it because not only were there a lot of errors (specifically with my dialogue tags), she thought it was going to be happy (spoiler it doesn't have a happy ending, so only read the first section if you're looking for fluff).
> 
> This is beta read by my beautiful girlfriend [gingerthesnap](http://gingerthesnap.tumblr.com)  
> Thanks for reading!

##### I.

Before Overwatch, before everything changed, Gabriel Reyes and Jack Morrison simply were. They had grown up together, gone to school together, trained together, and after many years Gabriel finally found the courage to take the next step. His palms sweaty, his foot tapping on the floor, he could barely breathe waiting for Jack like this. Soon he began pacing back and forth in their apartment, wiping his hands off on his pants. Shoving a hand into his pocket, he brushed his fingertips over the small golden band there. It was warm from being in his pocket for so long, and Gabriel wondered if Jack would mind. That is… if he accepted Gabe’s proposal.

He was so engrossed in his own anxiety, the pounding of his heart, and the feeling of the warmed metal band in his pocket that he jumped at the sound of a key twisting in the lock of the door. Gabriel pulled his hand from his jeans, sliding his fingers through his hair and glanced at himself in the reflection of the glass window. His hair was a mess, tumbling into his face in dark brown curls and falling unceremoniously out of place onto the shaved sides of his head. He tried to brush the strands away, but Jack cheerfully called to him in greeting. His time was up. Jack was still in uniform and his eyes were blue, sparkling through the exhaustion. Gabriel watched his boyfriend stride towards him.

“Hey there. How was your day off?”

Gabriel swallowed the lump in his throat, shoved his hands in his pockets, felt the ring in his right one, and pulled them back out again. “It was great,” he replied, too loudly. Gabriel groaned internally, longing to hide his face. He was never a particularly nervous or embarrassed man, but Jack always left him a mess.

Jack’s hands were in his, then, stilling the tremors running through them and catching Gabe’s eyes. “Hey, hey. What’s wrong? Did something happen?”

Gabriel swallowed thickly, squeezed Jack’s hands, and closed his eyes. _Just like you practiced, remember_? He thought, taking a deep breath before kneeling in front of his long-time boyfriend.

Jack seemed to think Gabriel had fallen, as he knelt right next to him and caught him in an embrace, releasing his hands.

Gabe gritted his teeth, pulled the ring out and held it in front of him, eyes averted.

The blonde froze and Gabriel found himself drowning in the silence, the stillness. He didn’t understand that he was crying until a warm hand pressed against his cheek and he heard the other man laugh gently.

“Oh, _Gabi_ ,” he cooed, kissing Gabriel’s cheeks and wiping the tears. Their lips met and Jack could taste the salt on his boyfriend’s mouth. He could feel Gabriel shaking and cupped his face, rubbing his thumb over the other man’s jawline. “Why would you ever think I’d say no?”

##### II.

Gabriel held his head high, his hands behind his back and Jack by his side, mirroring his position. Gabe longed to intertwine their fingers, to soothe the subtle shake in his husband’s hand, but he was in the middle of the UN conference room and hardly felt it was appropriate to show such public affection.

Of course there had been whispers of this meeting, rumors that the UN was to appoint a Strike-Commander for Overwatch, but Jack hadn’t paid much attention to those. He was more focused on cleaning up the Omnic Crisis than a promotion. But now, standing in front of the UN with his husband and partner, he recalled the rumors, the looks of reverence and curiosity, the look on Gabriel’s face (so hopeful, so excited). Jack’s heart was in his throat, choking him with each stuttering beat; his hand twitched, moving to grasp at Gabriel’s when the meeting finally began.

“Jack Morrison, Gabriel Reyes. It’s a pleasure to see you both in good health,” the woman at the center of the group said. Jack’s knuckles turned white as they clasped each other too hard.

“The pleasure is ours, ma’am,” Gabriel said.

She smiled charmingly, leaning focused on her elbows and assessing the two men.

“As much as I -- _we_ \-- would like to talk with you about the Omnic Crisis, I know you both will have work to get to. We’ll keep this brief.” Taking a breath, she tapped on the clear glass tablet set on the table in front of her.

Jack couldn’t help but feel excited, his nerves blossoming in preparation for the pride that would come with Gabriel’s promotion to Strike-Commander. His husband had worked endlessly, staying up late nights, extending missions, rescuing those located in places labelled simply as “hopeless.”

Jack spared a glance at his husband, who stood straight as a rail, chest puffed, eyes forward, at attention. The blonde had to fight the smile curving on his face.

“It is with great pride that we name the Strike-Commander for the emerging organization Overwatch.”

Gabriel’s muscles tensed; Jack knew he was forcing himself not to bounce on the balls of his feet, a nervous tick he took up during their time together. Jack himself nearly began rocking back and forth with the anticipation.

The woman smiled at them as a mother would to her children. “Congratulations, Strike-Commander Morrison.”

The large room went silent. Jack’s eyes blew wide, irises overtaken by dilated pupils. Gabriel was completely still beside him, not even breathing.

“Wait--” Jack started, but the woman held up her hand.

“You’re the face, the _hero_ of Overwatch. You deserve this more than anyone.”

Jack saw his lover flinch in the corner of his eye as if he was struck in the center of his chest (and in a way, Jack realized he had).

“But that’s not all. Congratulations are in order for you as well, Captain Reyes. You will be the head of Overwatch’s underground network, Blackwatch.”

Gabriel ground his teeth together and clenched his fists. Jack could see the tremors the other man held back as he breathed out a thank you before turning and striding away, head held high.

Jack looked between the UN and his husband, giving a haphazard salute before dashing after the new Captain. “Gabriel, wait--” his fingers brushed against the other man’s sleeve, only to be shrugged off.

The glare Jack recieved pinned him in place. “Don’t touch me, Jack.”

##### III.

The barn owl mask was scratched and broken in some places from their fighting, and for a moment Gabriel wondered how they got to this place. Lying on his back, his shotguns kicked just out of reach, smoke billowing from his body due to the stress. Jack stood over him, wearing the guise of Soldier: 76, pulse rifle aimed at his old lover’s head.

Gabriel had half a mind to stay where he was, complacent and quiet and enjoying the view of Jack’s muscles rippling under fabric. Instead, tendrils of smoke curled at the old soldier’s feet and the Reaper came back, taunting and angry. The smoke mirrored his emotions thrashing around the two of them.

“What’s wrong, _Strike-Commander_? Can’t pull the trigger?

Jack struggled, pulling away, pointing his pulse rifle at the floor, “You and I both know you’ll just keep coming back.”

The Reaper watched as his enemy (lover, husband, _soulmate_ ) began to walk away, cells not having regenerated enough to allow him to give chase. He watched the large 76 on Jack’s back disappear into the shadows. He watched his life, once again, slip away.

**Author's Note:**

> Want to send a prompt? Want to support your local fanfic author? Go to my [tumblr](http://nievia-writes.tumblr.com) and hit me up! <3


End file.
